lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zidane Tribal
Zidane Tribal is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. He originates from Final Fantasy IX. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1080 *Strength = 95 *Defence = 40 *Speed = 120 *SP Attack = 70 *SP Defence = 65 Trance Form *HP = 1080 *Strength = 130 *Defence = 50 *Speed = 140 *SP Attack = 110 *SP Defence = 75 Abilities Special Attacks *Steal (Right from the start) (Steals the enemy's item. Has 30% of doing it) *Rumble Rush (Right from the start) (Rolls forward and up, slashing the enemy) *Booster 8 (Right from the start) (Steps back, then performs a quick charge attack) *Trance Form (Right from the start) (Transforms in its Trance form to power up its moves while gaining new ones that he hasn't learned yet. It will automaticaly activate when he is in half health) *EX Rumble Rush (Lvl. 18) (Spins himself while striking the enemy multiple times. An upgrade to the original) *Free Energy (Lvl. 24) (Unleashes a blast of energy. Requires 20% of HP to be sacraficed) *Antibody (Lvl. 26) (Immune from Poison) *Auto-Regen (Lvl. 26) (Automaticaly regenerate per turn) *Millionare (Lvl. 26) (Recieve more money after battle) *Storm Impulse (Lvl. 30) (Charges against the enemy while spinning forward, then strikes multiple times. Has a chance to lower the enemy's defense) *Solution 9 (Lvl. 34) (Fires 9 red projectiles to random enemies) *Stellar Circle 5 (Lvl. 37) (Creates a big tornado around himself to deal damage to 2 enemies) *Skill (Got while taking a spa in Optional Chapter 3) (This move gives Zidane one of the random moves that gives him advantages) **Flee (instantly escapes from battles) **Detect (Sees what item the enemy holds) **What's That!? (Turns the enemies around, allowing the character to perform a back attack) **Soul Blade (Inflicts a status ailment, which is based on Zidane's current weapon) **Annoy (Confuses the enemy. Has 50% of chance to do it) **Sacrafice (Sacrafices his HP and Magic to refill all party members) **Lucky Seven (If Zidane has 7 HP, it will inflict 7, 77, 777, or 7777 damage. If not, it only does 1 damage) **Thievery (Deals damage to the enemy and will always steal the item) *Clear Headed (Lvl. 39) (Immune to Confusion) *HP+20% (Lvl. 39) (Increases HP by 20%) *Boost (Lvl. 39) (Increases damage of Summons) *Tidal Flame (Lvl. 44) (Fires disks of flame that homes on the enemy) *Meo Twister (Lvl.50) (Throws twin blades, which fires laser beams to two enemies) *Mug (Lvl.53) (Makes Steal deal minor damage) *Auto-Reflect (Lvl.53) (Automaticaly reflects projectiles from enemies) *Bandit (Lvl.53) (Steal never misses) *Grand Lethal (Lvl. 57) (Spins against the enemy while covered in purple aura) Ultimate Attack *Reverse Gaia (Requires 100% Magic) (You must be in Trance Form to activate it. Zidane attacks the enemy several times while teleporting, then combines his Mage Masher into an Ogre and throws it, dealing multiple damage. After that, it reverts him back to normal) Team Attack *Ultima (Requires 100% Magic and must have Vivi in the party) (Vivi begans to charge his magic while Zidane continuesly slashes 3 enemies while teleporting, Vivi then casts a huge explosive blue sphere to finish it off) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Genome Category:Sorta-Human Category:Final Fantasy